Say OK
by ephifer95
Summary: Mitchie loved him to death but she felt that she couldn't trust him from what happened with her last boyfriend. What happens when the guy she loves shows up, confessing feelings to her that she didn't even know he had? Read & Review PLEASE!


**A/N: THIS ONESHOT IS INSPIRED BY VANESSA HUDGENS' SONG, "SAY OK". I WAS RANDOMLY LISTENING TO THE SONG AND THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD MAKE A GREAT IDEA FOR A ONESHOT!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY AS WELL AS THE PAIRING!! :)**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie's POV

There he goes, singing his heart out on stage like he usually does almost every night, only at a camp. I wonder if he's ever noticed me, my tear streaks on my cheeks whenever I see him. Who am I kidding? He doesn't see me. I'm just one of tiny pieces of scrap in a huge crowd. I wish he would see me and what I suffer everyday. I always have that feeling to just walk up to his cabin and tell him how I feel but then right before I get to his cabin, I chicken out.

If I did go up to his cabin when I had the guts, I would tell him what his actions do to me. Every single one of them. The first one would be how whenever he's near me, I just have that feeling where I can't breathe a few times or have the ability to speak to him. Either that or how his very appearance would take my breath away completely. His eyes, his gorgeous light pink cheeks, his sleek, brunette ringlets, everything about him is perfect but the thing is that seeing how bad of a boy Shane is and how close he is to him, I don't know if I can trust him. By the clues I gave you, I think you know who the boy I love is. If not, I'll just tell you straight out. It's Nate.

There's also another thing that I didn't tell you. I'm afraid of almost everything that could happen if I did give Nate a chance. After everything that's happened to me in my last relationship, I'm afraid that it's going to happen again. I fell for a boy before and ended up getting hurt worse than I ever have before. He wasn't there for me when I needed him the most and I just don't think that I can take that again. But the thing is that with Nate, he seems so nice but I just don't know if I can trust him. And the other problem is that I'm too shy to even find out, unlike my friends who call up just about every boy that they know!

I'm sitting in the hospital right now because of my dad. He was in a car accident a few months ago and he is now in his second coma and he hardly made it from his last one from my depression of my last boyfriend. That's why I needed him. My dad is one of the most important people that I look up to for protection and care and my boyfriend was the most important. But since he wasn't there, my dad had to see me suffer and I could tell that it was hard for him to get out of that state. Nate had a concert tonight but this was more important. As I was sitting next to him, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I didn't know who it was but I just answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Can you come outside for a minute?" _That voice sounded so familiar but at this point, I couldn't think straight because somehow, the caller was making me have trouble breathing and speaking.

"Who is this?"

_"You find out, just come outside."_

"Why?"

_"Just trust me." _The guy hangs up. Usually when a stranger called me, I would just hang up and not listen to them but this time, I just had this weird feeling to go outside to see who the caller was. As I was walking from the elevator to the lobby's exit, I saw a shadow from the bushes. I should've been scared by now, but for some reason, I'm not. When I walk outside and walk towards the bushes, my jaw completely drops when I see why I had the feeling that the mystery caller wasn't a stranger. It was.............

_"Nate?!"_

There he was, standing no further than two feet, not at his concert. Oh gosh, my knees were shaking already and then it happened, I lost balance but luckily, he caught me before I fell. I finally gained the confidence to speak to him a few seconds later.

"N-Nate? W- what are y-you doing here? How d-did y-you get m-my number?"

"I was looking for you while on was on stage and I noticed that you weren't there so I got your friend Caitlyn to spill a few things for me."

"You were looking for me?" Wow! I could speak clearly now! This has never happened before.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's time I confessed. Mitchie, I don't know why but you just make me feel so confused sometimes and I just have this feeling that I need to see you everyday. It's like my body thinks your oxygen, I need you to live, like I need to make sure that you're there at my performances everyday. It's so weird and a few weeks, I honestly thought it was just a stage but later on I realised it wasn't but it was something that I couldn't believe."

"What was that?" I honestly feel like I'm going to cry in happiness now. I needs me like I need him but I want to know his true feelings before I do anything. I also could've sworn that I saw a tear getting ready to fall from him deep, chocolate eyes. I never got close enough to see his eyes. As I looked into them from the position that I'm in right now, I could see passion, confusion and love? I wonder why love?

He let the tear fall as he said this. "I- I loved you Mitchie and have since the very moment I saw you walk onto this campus." Oh, that's why. I couldn't take it. I went ahead and broke down my way into his arms and let him hold me close. I let all of my stress and thoughts go with every tear I shed I also couldn't help but slowly let a smile grow on my face after I realized what happened. The boy I love just confessed that he loved me back.

After a few moment of silence for me to calm down, Nate broke it.

"Just because that that was the main reason that I came here, it didn't mean that that was the only reason."

"You mean my dad?"

"That and Caitlyn also told me about your last intimate relationship with a guy. From what I can tell, you had a really bad taste in guys back then." He said, trying to get a laugh out of me. I had to admit, it was kind of funny so I let out a laugh. "Lets just hope that it has improved since then."

"I hope so. Nate, that leads me to another confession. I wasn't just afraid of hanging around guys again, that was just a little part. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I was afraid to talk to you because I didn't know if I could trust you or not." I broke down again and let's just say that Nate's lucky for wearing a jacket. If he wasn't, it would probably look like he jumped into a pool with his shirt on.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I know. She told me just about everything."

"Just about? What didn't she tell you?"

"That you would care about what I would do so much."

"Nate I care about what would happen between you and I a lot more than the last guy."

"But still, seeing how I act around other people away from the camera and stage, you should tell that I wouldn't do that to you."

"Yeah but you see how Shane is, he has such a bad reputation and you're just so close to him. I just don't know what to think."

"That's why I gave the idea of sending him to this camp. To get his act together. He's my best friend and I gave this idea because it would give him what was best for him."

"I thought it was because it was an effect on your image."

He shook his head. "That would mean nothing to me. He's one of the most important people to me in my entire life and seeing how he changed was just extremely terrifying. I realized that he was slowly drifting away from reality into his own world, his lonely, selfish world. This camp was what gave him his original roots so it was the only way get him back."

"I didn't know that you cared that much. I also didn't know that you could pay attention to things like that."

"It's just an incredible ability that I have. Right now, Shane is thinking about what would happen if I didn't have it and what would happen if he didn't have me. But right now, I feel like I'm making someone drift instead of making them stay attached."

"Who's that?"

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah! Seeing all of this pain that I caused you, I just think that I'm hurting you more that you should be."

"Nate, you are insane if you think that you're the cause of all of my pain. Ever since my that last relationship with that guy, I have been having an incomplete puzzle in my heart that I had to find that last missing piece to. Then when I saw you when I first came here, I found it. I had never felt so amazing in my entire life, I just can never stop crying of happiness whenever I see you. That was like a way of saying thank you but it was also because I knew that I couldn't have you. Okay fine, I'll admit, you did cause me pain there but that was the only time." I don't know how many tears that let go tonight but I think it was a record.

I felt Nate's eyes looking at me. This time when I looked up, I looked right into his eyes and this time, I saw completely different emotions than I saw before. This time, I saw saddness, regret and the only thing that stayed the same was love. Instinctly, we leaned towards each other but we didn't know it. At least, I didn't it until Nate said..........

"I'm sorry." As he closed up the space between us. I let out a small gasp of surprise as he put his lips on mine. And as his soft lips rubbed against mine, all I could think was that this was a dream but I knew that if it was, I wouldn't have closed my eyes, put one hand into his ringlets, and the other one on his neck, pressing him harder against my mouth. I could feel his tongue leaving his mouth, begging to be in mine. I've never kissed anyone like this before. Actually, come to think of it, I never actually kissed anyone at all!! At least, not on the mouth and especially not with tongues but I just went ahead and opened my mouth and let his tongue dance with mine. I could feel him smile as he felt me get into the kiss. I smiled back, knowing that I didn't do anything wrong. We broke away from each other when air became a necessity to both of us. This was probably the reason why I didn't breath around him. I didn't need to.

I looked at Nate and noticed how adorable his flushed cheeks and pinker lips were. Even though it was dark, I could still see every detail on his face. "Wow." was all I could say. That felt amazing.

"I really do love you Mitchie and I really want to ask you to take the chance to be my girlfriend but I really want you to trust me. Now the start of this relationship relies on you. Do you trust me?"

"I do but I need you to say one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Answer all of these questions by saying one word. My dad, my problems, times when I feel regretful of what I did, promise that you'll make me feel better, will it be alright? Will it be OK? Will you try to make me feel better? Will you stick with me though whatever? Will you wipe my tears away? Will you hold me close and say OK? Say that it's going to be OK but don't run away. Say it."

"I promise. I'll be there whenever you need me. Oh, and about your dad, it'll be okay."

I smile as wide as I could when he said that. "Then yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I lent forward to kiss him again but he stopped me for a quick second.

"You know, that would make a pretty good idea for a song."

I laughed. "We'll think about that later but yeah that would make a good idea." I tried to kiss him again and this time, he didn't stop me. Instead, he kissed back which to my guesses, was his way of sealing his promises to me.

* * *

**A/N: I THOUGHT THAT WAS A LITTLE CHEESY BUT IT WAS ALL IN MY HEAD AND I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT. REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**

***THANKS TO SIDNEY WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD, I DELETED ALL OF THE LYRICS SO YOU'LL HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE SONG IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT YET. THANKS SIDNEY!!!! :)**


End file.
